neils_natterfandomcom-20200215-history
Natter 101
New to Natter? Thinking of signing up? This page is here to help you. Bugs, idiosyncrasies, "features" Being a complete wreck coding-wise, Natter has a lot of ...quirks it's good to be aware of. * Natter will not show you posts by people whose gender does not align with your sexuality. 'For instance, if you tell Natter you're a lesbian it will only show you posts by other girls. '''In order to be able to see ''everyone's posts, you must set your "interested in" to "both", or leave it blank, regardless of your actual sexuality. * For some reason, Natter will vore the hell out of your phone's battery. This cannot be avoided. * Even the most recent top-of-the-line phones can have trouble running it smoothly. If things are too slow to be usable, just restart the app. * Scrolling too far down the newsfeed will make your phone struggle more and more, until the app finally crashes. * Sometimes, when trying to upload a photo, the photo you're trying to upload will instead replace your profile image and refuse to post. If this happens, you have to restart the app. * The quality of any image you upload will be mangled horribly a good 85% of the time. The larger the photo, the worst the mangling. * Long images will often be automatically rotated. There's nothing you can do about this except to crop the photo more and more until it stops rotating. * Sometimes, previously posted photos will display over more recently posted ones. This infamous glitch is the source of much humor. Clicking on the post, or waiting, will display the correct image again. * Occasionally, people's icons will be mixed up. Waiting a few seconds will fix this. * Rapidly liking and unliking someone's profile image will flood them with notifications. This is the only good thing about the recent update. * Natter's DM system is...temperamental. A lot of the time, you won't be able to scroll up to view your previous messages. * Sometimes, while trying to type a post, your typing cursor will jump around inside the text you've already typed, making it hard to write something articulate (especially if you use autocorrect). The only way to fix this is to restart the app. * The words "fuck" and "cunt" are not permitted. However, the profanity filter can be easily circumvented with accented letters or non-standard characters. All other swears are allowed. * Use of unacceptable words will prevent a photo from uploading. The usual "watch your language :)" dialogue will not appear, meaning it's not always evident why something isn't posting. You'll be able to post the image once you've removed or censored the profanity. When in doubt, restart the app. Social Protocol * Despite it being branded as such, natter is NOT actually a dating app. 98% of the time, anyone treating it as such will be mocked relentlessly and mass-blocked. * Most of Natter's userbase are minors. Many of us are queer and mentally ill. * People vent a lot. If this upsets you, you'll have to block people in order to avoid this. That said, natter etiquette generally means that people vent in the comments of their own posts, so they're easy to avoid if you don't want to read them. * Remember that everyone is exposed to all of your posts, all the time, unless you've been blocked by someone. Please keep this in mind when posting sensitive content. * Natter can be a bit cliquey. The best way to endear yourself to existing users is to crack jokes, shitpost well, and interact with other people's posts. * If you're not a fan of tumblr, you probably won't like natter. Most of natter's users come from there. On Blocking * The only way to avoid seeing someone's posts is to block them. Try not to take it personally if this happens to you. * If you block someone, they will not see your posts and vice versa. However, you will still see their comments on other people's posts, and you can visit their profile (though you won't see anything). * You can unblock someone, provided you can find your way back to their profile. * Make sure to report trolls and harassers before blocking them, as it'll be more of a hassle to do so after.